The Super Babies Wikia:Time-Machine - Baby Intelligence
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Early Life Peter Hecks was born on June 10, 2019 to Rotta and Greg Hecks in the New York City Hospital. His parents were mean but cautious throughout his first week alive as he learned to stand and speak at an incredibly young age. Unbeknownst to him, Rotta was plotting a way to get rid of him. Abandonment Peter was finally abandoned. He was asked by NASA’s leading offcials to attend a space mission. Rotta left the station with Greg before he could return to Earth, after declaring he was not welcome in their home. Just then, a UFO showed up. Attempting to intervene, Peter fought back and blew up the UFO by deploying a missile. Asonauts and police by saving their ship from the UFO in a heated battle. He underwent vigorous training for a month before being turned loose on the NoHeads. He used both his sword and telekinesis to defeat their robot, soon to be confronted by its maker, Mr. Stupid NoHead himself. First Confrontation Peter disposed of the robot quickly, only to be confronted by Mr. Stupid NoHead. NoHead opened with use of lightning. His disgust soon turned to delight as he realized his wish to fight Rotta’s son had come true. Peter quickly fought back with a telekinetic push that sent the NoHead across the balcony. As NoHead tried to flee, Peter jumped in front of him and pulled out his sword. NoHead then drew his sword and the duel began. The duel moved into an apartment building, where the two mutants engaged in a sword duel on the rooftop. The two fought, with Peter managing to gain the upper hand, but barely. The fight tore apart most of the junkyard as Peter was trying to crush the villain by pushing random objects at him. The police-trained mutant and the NoHead counterpoised. As Peter continued his telekinetic assault, NoHead managed to catch a dumpster and flung it back at Peter, who leaped out of it’s path. NoHead was on him quickly, firing a torrent of lightning at Peter. The attack tore Peter’s sword from his hand, and the shorter baby was forced to use a hidden gadget to withstand NoHead’s lightning. NoHead’s power was so great however, that Peter began to falter. Peter resisted NoHead’s might, and attempted to redirect his lightning back at him. As the two duelists each attempted to overpower the other, the energy between the two suddenly exploded. The blast hurled them apart, ending the battle. Both Masters were able to grasp the edge of nearby buildings, with Peter barely managing to right himself and achieve the high ground. NoHead, however, was unable to maintain his grasp, and fell down to the street below. Peter followed him and held him at bladepoint, but spared him for the promise to leave and never return. After the fight was over, Peter was congratulated, and Sheriff Bladepoint deemed him a true Super. They built the MBH, and Peter took the alias of Baby Intelligence. The War Baby Intelligence continued his quest to conquer the NoHeads. Meanwhile, he took several mutants under his wing, starting with Sebiscuits. However, Sebiscuits betrayed him and killed Paige. Rotta and Greg were killed right before. Though he loved all his members equally, Lindsay was easily his most trusted ally. Eventually all the NoHeads except Sebiscuits were killed by the S.M.S.B.’s collected efforts. Volcanic Clash Baby Intelligence was reminded of Sebiscuits’ existence by a newspaper article, and purusued him along with the other members of the S.M.S.B. After a chase, Sebiscuits drove them into a volcano. Once Sebiscuits climbed inside, Intelligence attempted to reason with the NoHead. Sebiscuits refused to be swayed, and Intelligence resultedly drew his sword. With a murderous battle cry, Sebiscuits drew his and leaped at Intelligence, and a great battle began. Sebiscuits viciously drove Baby Intelligence back through the complex with his mastery of Ataru, however he was unable to penetrate Intelligence’s mastery of the same form. Their bout in the control room of the volcano deactivated the energy shield protecting the settlement, so when their fight spread to the collection arms of the facility, they were forced to dodge a rain of fire. While they were fighting, the lava caused the collection arms structure to weaken and eventually collapse and break loose. Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits continued to fight on the collection arm as it floated down a lava river, but Intelligence leaped off onto one of the platforms floating above the river. He turned to find his enemy perched on another platform, having leaped from the structure before it plunged to oblivion. As their fight continued they floated back upriver. Intelligence desperately tried to reason with Sebiscuits, but Sebiscuits seemed beyond redemption. As their battle edged close to shore, Intelligence took his chance and leaped onto the shore, gaining the high ground over Sebiscuits. Although Intelligence warned Sebiscuits off, the NoHead refused and lunged at his former master, only to have his right arm and both legs cut off, sending the NoHead tumbling down the lava bank. As Baby Intelligence watched Sebiscuits scream in agony, his old apprentice screamed hatred for him. Intelligence stared at his old apprentice, sadness in his eyes and replied that he still loved him despite his sins. As he watched Sebiscuits’ graphic near-immolation from the heat of the lava, he retrieved the NoHead’s sword. However, he changed his mind and rescued the Dark Lord from what was almost a horrific fiery demise. After being rebuilt in a life-support suit, Sebiscuits thanked Intelligence for saving him and begged for a reapplication to the S.M.S.B. Growing Up After that fateful duel, Baby Intelligence built a motor home and rallied the S.M.S.B. in a mission to purge any criminals in the U.S.A. and wipe all evil off their country. Upon returning two years later, he continued to train the other members. In 2025 he took the name of Master Intelligence, which he would go by for life. He also conversed with the ghosts of Rotta Hecks and Paige often, usually in private. The NoHeads' Return Baby Intelligence was 14 when the NoHeads returned. Then he was still teaching the S.M.S.B. when Cynthia Thomas joined and took the name of Red X. He continued teaching after Lindsay’s warning but soon took action. He found Lindsay was dueling Burnbottom, but struggling. Subsequently an intense duel erupted between all three mutants; arguably the most powerful of their time. They all displayed a deep talent, though Burnbottom was forced to flee the battle after Intelligence imprisoned him within a dome of water. As Burnbottom fled, he briefly possessed Lindsay, hoping that Intelligence would sacrifice the teenager in an attempt to kill him. However, Red X arrived and hit Burnbottom with a fatal beam from his own weapon. Once he was back at the MBH, he had a talk with Lindsay and Red X. Eventually, he started a yearbook with Lindsay. Death It is unknown how Baby Intelligence died, though it is indicated that he died sometime after he turned 23. Physical Description As a baby, Peter was described to be at the expected height for his age but at a surprising weight. He wore a blue-and-black suit resembling Mr. Incredible’s and a cap binding decorative glasses. As a teen he was taller and no longer wore the cap. Instead he had slightly bushy tan hair. Personality and Traits While he was gradually a nice person, Baby Intelligence definitely had a dark side concerning his intolerance for misbehavior. To his students, he could appear as either very strict or like a grandfatherly figure, testing them to mental and physical extremes one moment and showing warmth the next. To all his pupils, who he loved with all his heart, he was humble and strict. He was almost as famous for being a great teacher as an incredible duelist. Although he sought to take the NoHeads under custody at first, the chance at arrest for those so powerful and irrevocably evil soon proved no longer an option as far as Baby Intelligence was concerned. His devotion was irrevocable, and he had incredible wisdom far beyond his years. Fourteen years later he was more serious-minded and less resilient, but besides these he hadn’t changed much. Powers & Abilities Baby Intelligence was widely considered the strongest person in North America. Apart from his incredible telekinetic abilities, Intelligence was a master of sword combat, and was widely acknowledged as being perhaps the greatest duelist of his time despite being trained as a policeman. Although a master of all forms, his preferred style was Form IV, as it allowed him to compensate for his limited reach and stature. His technique consisted of the pure basics of Ataru taken to their highest possible levels. Despite his young age and short stature, Intelligence displayed amazing speed and dexterity, leaping through the air and twirling as he battered at an opponent’s defenses. Much of his combat style relied on jumps and acrobatics, which he was beyond capable of. Despite the fact that Intelligence’s primary Form was Ataru, he demonstrated an extreme level of skill with regard to deflecting bullets. However, in his teen years, Intelligence had a more controlled fighting style combining Ataru and Shien. He also possessed an extraordinary level of aptitude with telekinesis. He demonstrated on one occasion the ability to telekinetically lift and carry a crane, and proved able to keep his body upward by such means at age 7. In their duel Burnbottom proved unable to overcome the baby with the use of telekinetically thrown objects. Despite the sheer power that Mr. Stupid NoHead himself possessed, Intelligence was able to catch him off guard with a telekinetic push just before their duel. A master practitioner of the ability, Intelligence was adept at the saber throw, as demonstrated in his return to the police station during Operation: Purge. In addition, Baby Intelligence could feel the deaths of individual people and identify them from all around. It was believed by Burnbottom that, if Intelligence should ever fall to the dark side, his powers would be capable of annihilating even the Death Angel himself. Intelligence even beat Mr. Stupid NoHead, Mean King, and Sebiscuits in direct combat. However, despite his great power and skill, Intelligence strongly disliked combat in general, and was even a bit disdainful of the idea that “greatness” could be achieved through martial prowess. Appearances Zero to Hero The Second Hero The S.M.S.B. The Last Battle Pride of the Super Babies The Blabberish Singer Revenge of Hell Burnbottom An Ended Generation The Final Chapter The X-Children - Part 1 The X-Children - Part 2